1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to inflatable recreational devices, and more particularly to an inflatable towable vehicle for use on water or snow.
2. Description of Related Art
Inflatable towable vehicles for recreational water or snow use include many structures and designs ranging the simple tire inner tube to complex devices. These structures and designs, likewise, provide a wide range of passenger protection from the wind, water, and snow. None of the known devices, however, provide a windshield type structure for the protection and comfort of the passengers.